<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lulu and Luobo: the boyfriend hogger by xingwoncheol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348442">Lulu and Luobo: the boyfriend hogger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingwoncheol/pseuds/xingwoncheol'>xingwoncheol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fond Jumyeon with the cats, Junmyeon is jealous of Lulu and Luobo, Junmyeon visiting Yixing, M/M, Makeouts, Yixing with the cats, and he gets in, becuase he wants attention, in a different way, like a tiny bit if you squint, slightly steamy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingwoncheol/pseuds/xingwoncheol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing just adopted 2 cats, but now he has to divide his attention into three - Lulu, Luobo, and Junmyeon. Or in other words, Junmyeon wants attention that's stolen from him by Lulu and Luobo.</p><p>Work for Tales of the Lotus Fest!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Round 1 of Tales of the Lotus Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lulu and Luobo: the boyfriend hogger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Junmyeon frowns, feeling incredibly childish as he glares at the two cats on the floor playing with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strangely, he doesn't feel disappointed in himself for being petty enough to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span> over two cats. Two adorable and lovable cats, at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it’s ridiculous because why the hell would he be jealous over them? He adores Lulu and Luobo. And they are very much fond of him, too. Adding to that, Yixing is beyond in love with the two. Except that maybe his boyfriend's a little too in love with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon shakes his head. He's being irrational, and he knows it, but now looking at the two cats who were suddenly being snuggled by his boyfriend (when did Yixing come into the room?), he feels like sulking more than he's doing now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crosses his arms before (pettily) sighing, not meaning it to be loud because he didn’t want Yixing to know how petty his thoughts were being. Unfortunately, Yixing hears him, gaze suddenly on him, while Lulu snuggles in his arms. “What’s wrong, bun?” The younger asks. Junmyeon flinches at this, “Nothing.” he replies, trying to sound anything but petulant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it seems like his boyfriend doesn’t buy this as Yixing puts the cat down, scooting over to the end of the couch, where Junmyeon was sitting. He rests his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, looking up at the latter. He snakes both of his arms on the other’s waist before humming. “You’re gonna have wrinkles if you keep on frowning like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon didn’t even realize that he was doing so until the younger addressed it. So he tries to relax both his face and his whole body. He lets himself melt in his boyfriend’s arms before nuzzling his cheek on top of the other’s head. “You sure you’re okay, bunbun?” The younger asks once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon huffs, trying not to smile, suddenly really overcome by the need to sulk at his boyfriend, to finally have the attention that he wanted since he arrived at Yixing’s place. He feels like he’ll lose a game that Yixing doesn’t even know they were playing if he does smile. So even when the younger nuzzles his neck, he tries not to succumb to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not gonna tell me yet?” Yixing chuckles against the latter’s skin as he presses kisses on Junmyeon’s exposed neck. This causes the older to laugh lightly, feeling ticklish with the feather-light kisses Yixing was pressing against his skin. He shakes his head in a silent answer, half not wanting to be found out how petty he was being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Because there’s nothing to tell.” The latter decides to reply, turning his head to look down at the younger with his chin still hooked on his shoulder. Junmyeon’s heart skips a beat - like a schoolgirl seeing her crush, what the hell Kim Junmyeon? - because Yixing looks handsome in that angle, looking up at him, lower lip jutting out. It makes the older want to cry because it’s so unfair how freaking attractive the other was; he just wants to kiss him. But as he was leaning down to even steal a peck on the other’s lips, the ragdoll cat suddenly climbed up on his lap, purring as he nuzzled on his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon looks down at it, overtaken with a dilemma, as he wants to both lock this cat in a cage and coo with how it looks up at him with those wide sparkly eyes and still snuggling his stomach. He shakes his head at his thoughts, hand automatically going to the cat’s head, petting it. “A few minutes without attention, and you’re already demanding for it, huh, Lulu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yixing chuckles as he turns to look down at the cat, too. “She’s incredibly clingy. Most people think it was Luobo who was always craving attention, but it was her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Many people think that it’s your cats that are clingy, but the truth is: you are,” Junmyeon replies with a laugh, as Yixing once again snuggles up on his side, nuzzling his neck like how Lulu was still doing so with his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds about right.” Yixing chuckles in reply. “But between the two of us, I think it’s you.” he continues, making Junmyeon turn to look down at him. Their eyes meet, and the older blushes with how Yixing was staring at him. All soft with fondness brimming with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted to be cuddled, you could just say so, you know.” Junmyeon huffs then, not being able to control the pout on his lips. “Well, you have been busy with your cats, so I figured you’d want to spend time with them too.” The older pets the feline on his lap before continuing in a mumble, “You know, since this is your first long-term break for months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon feels a hand cupping his cheek, but even before his mind registers what was happening, Yixing’s lips were locked with his. “You are so cute.” The younger mumbles through the kiss before pressing multiple chaste pecks on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” he mumbles dumbly when Yixing pulls away from the kiss. “You were jealous of the cats, were you?” Yixing states in a question that didn’t need answering. And in a split-second, Junmyeon feels his cheeks burn. He suddenly wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it because of embarrassment. But instead, he cradles the cat in his arms, burying his face in its fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears Yixing laugh beside him before he feels arms around him. “You are so adorable. You could’ve just said so, you know. Sometimes I get carried away when I’m playing with them.” The older still doesn’t take his head away from Lulu’s fur but answers. “I didn’t want to sound petty or clingy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bun, when did you ever not get clingy?” The question earns Yixing a hit on his shoulder, a resounding ‘ow’ mixed in with a laugh filling the room. “No, but really, bun. This is our week. If I was neglecting you, you could’ve told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t!” Junmyeon raises his head at this, voice loud as he speaks. He clears his throat at the outburst. “You weren’t. I just…” he ends up mumbling, Yixing not hearing the end of the sentence. “You just?” He queries, putting his chin on the latter’s shoulder once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I just… you know… I just wanted to be cuddled and showered with love, too, is all. You know, because I miss you, and you’re always with your cats, and I’m the one who’s away from you for a very long time. But they’re the ones you’re cuddling, is all.” the older shrugs at the end of his rant, seemingly less bashful now that he’s told Yixing what he has in his mind. It’s only the second day of his visit, so he’s glad he told him this early instead of sulking the whole week and not enjoying his days off with his boyfriend, which was what he had planned before going here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence that met him made him very nervous, though. What was the other thinking? How did he react to his rant? Junmyeon wanted to see what expression Yixing was wearing, but he just cannot bring himself to look up. His eyes widened, though, as the cat was ripped off his hold and his back hit the couch they were sitting on, Yixing suddenly straddling his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really could’ve just said so, bunbun. I could’ve pounced you the moment we got in the complex.” The younger was staring down at him with a glint in his eyes, and Junmyeon suddenly didn't mind that he had blurted out how petty he was being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yixing swoops down then has their lips locked with each other in a second, Junmyeon automatically kissing back, his hands crawling its way to the other’s waist. The older hums in appreciation as Yixing hands travel down and into his shirt, making it ride up. The younger then pulls away from the kiss, leaning back to take off his shirt. Junmyeon stares as his eyes travel around every span of skin he can see. It looked like his boyfriend had been working out a lot more these days; his lines were incredibly and quietly lusciously defined. He licks his (suddenly dry) lips, still looking up at his boyfriend. But before Junmyeon can do what he was planning to do (which was grind up on his boyfriend because he horny all of a sudden), both cats jumped on his stomach, one of them directly stepping near his pelvis, making him groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohmygod, are you okay?” Yixing tries himself from laughing but fails, as the latter sits up, trying his best not to let any of the three fall from his arms. “They’re little minxes; I’m beginning not to like them.” the younger still stayed straddling his lap, and the two cats nuzzle in both sides of his arms. “Oh, come on, you love them.” His boyfriend wraps his arms around his shoulders before chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon shakes his head before responding, “Who wouldn’t love these two? They’re almost perfect.” The other raises his brow at his boyfriend at this, seemingly offended. “Almost perfect?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they want my boyfriend to themselves.” the older frowns, making Yixing laugh, throwing his head back. “You are such a child; I don’t even know where you get these thoughts from. The cats? Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon rolls his eyes, huffing. “Well, you were all over them even though I was right in front of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That only means you should get in all the cuddling because you have your two favorite cats and me in the world in the cuddle pile, bunny.” the latter crosses his arms before looking at him petulantly. “Just because of that, you lost a day of cuddles with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, aren’t you going to make it up to me?” Junmyeon wiggles his brows at the other. “What? You’re the reason you lost it; why would I be the making it up to you?” the latter looks away, cheeks a shade of pink, making the older chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yixing sits up from his boyfriend’s lap, with his back to the other. “I mean, I can, but why would I?” he mumbles, looking back with hooded eyes before walking to his room (purposely swaying his hips to taunt his boyfriend.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit.” the older mumbles under his breath before putting the cats that he forgot was still in his arms on the ground before stumbling to stand up and scrambling to follow his boyfriend quickly. Junmyeon did not expect this turn of events, but he isn’t complaining at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before closing the door, though, Junmyeon looks back at the felines standing in front of the door, expectantly looking up at him to let them in; he sticks out his tongue at the both of them. Serves them right for hogging his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>